


homemade cookies & lemon juice

by chariseuma



Series: only fools fall for you (maybe i'm a fool too) [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7604752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chariseuma/pseuds/chariseuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>seungkwan is just working his ass off to increase budget for his club and hansol happens to be his loyal customer who wears ripped jeans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	homemade cookies & lemon juice

“Here you go,” Seungkwan gave his regular customer a small smile as he handed the small bag of cookies and a cup of lemon juice to him. “Thank you and please come again!”

Hansol (aka his regular customer who always, always wear ripped jeans) took his food and shrugged before walking away.

Seungkwan had recently built a small booth (with the help of his basic knowledge in Design and Technology) located near the huge tree at the park with the intention to make profit for the school’s Drama Club by selling homemade cookies and refreshing cups of lemon juice. It was only the fourth day of his business but Hansol, the guy who went to the same school as him, never fail to show up and buy his cookies and lemon juice.

He was surprised at first, and he was pretty sure that Hansol was also surprised, when someone from school actually bought the food he was selling. He had purposely chosen the park to avoid his schoolmates.

Initially, he thought Hansol would have laughed his ass off and tell the others what a loser Seungkwan was but to surprise, Hansol was being quiet about it. In fact, he had been coming to Seungkwan’s small wooden booth every day and bought the same thing (because hey, cookies and lemon juice were the only thing Seungkwan sell).

Seungkwan had a bad impression on Hansol at first. He extremely hated how Hansol managed to always look good without even trying – even with those ugly ripped jeans. Hansol always wore dark colours despite his pale skin and very mesmerizing caramel eyes. But it was not like Seungkwan minded now anyway. He had grown used to seeing Hansol in those ripped jeans and besides, Hansol was his one and only regular customer.

He had tried befriending the lad, but Hansol always reply with a shrug or a nod. It was irritating. Seungkwan decided that maybe he should stop trying to be friends with Hansol. The boy never initiated a conversation anyway.

“The cookies were extra sweet yesterday.”

Seungkwan’s eyes widened. Was he hearing this right? He blinked. Did Hansol really try to talk to him?

“What?” Seungkwan asked, just to check whether he was hallucinating or not.

Hansol sighed, probably annoyed that he had to repeat himself. Hansol opened the bag and stared at the cookies inside as he repeated, “The cookies were extra sweet yesterday.”

“Oh. You don’t like it?”

Hansol shrug nonchalantly, before taking a piece of cookie from the bag and took a bite. “Nah. I like it. I like it sweet.”

“Oh.”

Seungkwan wanted to clear his throat, just to clear the awkward atmosphere. He was staring at Hansol and Hansol was staring at him.

Slowly, Hansol’s upper lip curve into a lopsided smile. “You’re welcome.”

He did not give Seungkwan the chance to ask, ‘What for?’ because as soon as he said that, he immediately walked away. Huh, Seungkwan scoffed as he watched the guy in ripped jeans walk further and further away from him. It was extremely annoying how he could not figure Hansol out and he hated that.

‘What a funny guy.’

“There were only a few chocolate chips on the cookies yesterday.”

This time, Hansol did not need to repeat himself because Seungkwan was clearly listening to him now. Seungkwan was expecting for Hansol to say something more. He was quite disappointed when those words escaped Hansol’s lips.

“Yeah, sorry ‘bout that. I was running out of chocolate chips yesterday.”

Hansol shrugged, and Seungkwan came to hate that action and attitude of his. Seungkwan could not figure out the purpose of him shrugging and acting as if he did not have any care in the world – was he trying to avoid a conversation or what?

“But the lemonade was sweet,” Hansol added. “And I—“

“Like it that way,” both of them said in unison.

Hansol’s eyes were wide as saucers, he was shocked that they jinxed. Seungkwan only let out a small laugh; he liked the bewildered look on Hansol’s face.

“How do you—“

Seungkwan interrupted, “You said the same thing about the cookies. Yesterday.”

“Oh,” he mumbled shyly as he looked away from Seungkwan.

“Well, here ya go,” Seungkwan beamed before giving Hansol his cookies and lemon juice.

This time, Seungkwan did not have to thank him and wished for him to come over next time because Seungkwan knew he would still come without being asked anyway.

Seungkwan never liked crying in front of people. But he could not help it. His small booth was ruined. It was spray painted with vulgar words. Seungkwan was too upset to think about the culprit that he just sat on the floor in front of his booth and pathetically cry his eyes out. The efforts he made to bake the cookies and squeeze the lemon in the morning were wasted just like that.

“Hey…?”

Despite the tears flowing nonstop from his eyes and snots coming out of his nose, he looked up. Hansol was standing next to him, his face was full of concern. Seungkwan would have made a mental note that Hansol did have feelings at all, but he was not in the mood.

“What happened?” Hansol asked.

Seungkwan wiped off his tears (and snots) and shrugged, refusing to speak. He knew if he were to speak, he would babble and sob and it would become worst.

Hansol let out a sigh, which Seungkwan found to be rude, before sitting down on the ground next to Seungkwan. Hansol rested his hand on the closed box in front of Seungkwan, which contained cookies and a jar of lemon juice, and turned to Seungkwan.

“It’s okay.”

Seungkwan find it amazing how this time, he did not have to try to think of a topic to talk about to Hansol because this time, Hansol was the one who did all the talking.

“It’s n-not,” Seungkwan sniffed. His voice was cracking and he hated it so much.

“Does it mean I can’t have my cookies and lemonade today?”

Seungkwan rolled his eyes as a small smile curved on his lips. “I’m crying, my booth is ruined and all you think about is your stomach? Jeez, how inconsiderate.”

Hansol had a playful smile on his lips too. “If I’m inconsiderate, I won’t be sitting here with you alright.”

“Yeah right.”

Hansol let out a small laugh, which Seungkwan wanted to record and listen to every night because he was a creep, and looked away. It was the longest conversation they ever had and it was also the first time Seungkwan actually listened to him laugh. Seungkwan began to feel a little bit comfortable around Hansol and as much as he hated to admit it, even his ripped jeans seemed bearable.

“Do you mind… if I buy the whole box of everything you made?”

Seungkwan turned to Hansol in disbelief. He felt like he could cry all over again but this time, in joy. “R-Really?”

Hansol pressed his lips, a crimson flush spread up from under his collar. He kind of liked the smile on Seungkwan’s face and the fact that he was the one behind it made him quite glad. “Yeah,” he casually said, shrugging.

‘Dammit, Hansol, quit being lame!’ he wanted to scold himself for being aloof towards Seungkwan.

Seungkwan did not mind his shrugging this time though. He abruptly wrapped his arms around Hansol’s neck and gave him a small kiss on his cheek. As soon as he realized what he had done, Seungkwan backed away and sniffed. Hansol was blinking, not believing what just happened.

“Uh…”

“I have to go… I forgot to turn off the oven,” Seungkwan blurted out as he immediately get up from the ground and ran.

Hansol stood up, bewildered with Seungkwan’s sudden change of mood. “Hey! What about your money?!”

Without looking back, Seungkwan yelled back, “Tomorrow!”

“Aish,” Hansol mumbled. He watched as Seungkwan’s back went further and further away from him, until the other was just a dot. When he was sure Seungkwan was really gone, his lips slowly curved into a huge smile.

He recalled the look on Seungkwan’s face, the smile he had caused and the innocent kiss on the cheek. As Hansol carried the box full of cookies and jar of lemonade, he could not help but to grin from ear to ear.

Despite eating more than three bags of cookies, he still thought the sweetest thing he had today was Seungkwan’s kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm probably gonna post a lot more verkwan from my OFFY(MIAF) thread lmao. tell em what y'all think yeah? cheers x


End file.
